


On The Train

by BabyPom



Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: oh well, terrible quality fanfiction, that is too short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Ren's thoughts while on that train at the very beginning.





	On The Train

**Author's Note:**

> My notes to myself in the document where I found this was:  
> "(written while on a train) CLASSI9 I HAVE NOT SLEPT IN TWO DAYS SO I FELT EXPERIMENTAL"
> 
> I can't remember writing this...

She was on a train. A massive steam train, although she couldn’t really see that from where she was sitting back in 2nd class.

Ah yes, 2nd class. As much as she was lacking money at the moment, it was worth the tiny bit more to avoid the third class seats.

She was grateful that the train didn’t move and shake as much as the boat had. That long journey over from Japan to Europe had been hell- she’d never been so seasick in her life, o though she supposed she had started to get over it before the journey had finally, thankfully finished.

The train rattled past another station in which it did not stop.

At the end of this journey, she will finally be there in Vienna.

She will fulfil her promise to her father, and attend Melite just as he had requested.

Another train passed by, the windows shook in their frames, pitching in at e flat.

Soon she would be there….


End file.
